


【盾冬】See U Again

by Icylily



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Awesome Bucky Barnes, Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylily/pseuds/Icylily
Summary: 这个傻白故事里，巴基专职耍帅，托尼负责嘴炮，史蒂乎……我也不知道他在干嘛。





	【盾冬】See U Again

 

“你确定这是个好主意？”

史蒂夫从皱巴巴的床品中探出头，打量着站在床前的男人，高级定制的三件套西装穿在他身上，简直犯规。

“别这样，史蒂夫，”巴基慢条斯理地理着袖口。“我们讨论过了。”

史蒂夫沮丧地抱住枕头。“干嘛不让斯塔克上？”他不死心地嘟囔着，“他更热衷也更擅长这个不是吗？”

“托尼不是她的type，而我需要一个足够机灵的家伙做我的眼睛和耳朵。”巴基弯下腰，亲吻着恋人兼发小布满胡茬的下巴，“你在质疑我的魅力吗，宝贝？”

操，不如说正相反。

史蒂夫顶着一头乱七八糟的金发暗暗诅咒着。此刻他只想把这家伙拖回床上再战三百回合，任务什么的都见鬼去吧。

“看来我没别的选择。”

“你可以选择闭上嘴接着睡，或者，”巴基扫了眼逐渐隆起的床单，嘴角略弯。“给你自己来一发手活。”

“混蛋！”耳朵里的通讯器突然响了，“你知道我能听见吧？”托尼斯塔克正用最大音量宣泄着自己的不满。

巴基吐吐舌头。“该走了。”他指着耳朵，“Duty calls.”

“等等。”

史蒂夫光着身子跳起来给他的甜心一个临行之吻，带着点护佑的味道，当然他是不会说的。巴基肯定会笑话他老头子瞎操心，可是——谁叫这家伙总是运气欠佳呢？

“有事给我打电话，亲爱的，今天我在家。”

“了不起，你终于也有假期了。现在把顶在我屁股上的东西移开，这套衣服可是借来的。”

史蒂夫举起双手，姿势相当不雅地闪进浴室。

“真棒，我想我的耳朵出血了。”

“或许你想让其他部位也出点血，托尼？”

 

***

“目标发现。”

巴基透过玻璃杯上的倒影打量着坐在角落里面色苍白的年轻人，眉心不知不觉打成一个结。

靠墙的位置——背后没有死角，离安全出口近离窗口很远——难以被狙击，视野开阔，大厅的一切尽收眼底——偷袭也很困难。至于安保，一，二，三……门口那位装作打电话的仁兄也算进去的话，“七名保镖。”

“你确定？”通讯器里传来滋滋的电流干扰声，大概是托尼又在哪台电脑上玩贪吃蛇。

“这句话应该我说。”巴基面色阴沉。“What the fuck? 谁都没告诉我这是个‘他’。”

“啥？”滋滋声停止了，钢铁侠像个白痴般重复着问题，“你确定？”

“指纹吻合。”

巴基扫了眼手机上的图像，不动声色地将从酒保那里掉包的空杯摆回吧台。

“哦，见鬼，”托尼在那头长吁短叹。“也许他们忘了事先翻翻这家伙的脸书。”

巴基从鼻孔里哼了一声。

“怎么办？”托尼试探地询问，“取消吗？”

他摇晃了几下酒杯。“你先闭嘴，让我想想。”

然而托尼对于闭嘴的理解显然异于常人。“我看今天还是算了。Friday，呼叫局长……”

“没必要。”巴基打断了他，抬起酒杯一饮而尽。“希望这家伙的喜好没变。”

“当真？不用跟史蒂夫备个案？毕竟这个和那个，完全两码事啊。”

“我明白。”

巴基放下酒杯，食指勾起敲了几下额角。

“续杯吗，先生？”

“不，谢了。”

巴基抽出几张钞票压在吧台上。

“不用找。”

他无声地叹了口气，撩开外套从内侧掏出手机。

 

***

史蒂夫漫不经心地把披萨塞进烤箱，十一点半吃午餐似乎早了些，反正他也没什么胃口。

巴基和托尼最近时常被神盾借调去“干活”，行动内容高度机密，然而他是美国队长，自然会有些风声吹到耳朵里。这次的目标似乎是个新兴的恐怖组织，任务则是接近关键人物获取情报——对于复仇者而言明显有些大材小用。然而正如佩吉所说，世界在改变，如今早不是那个纯粹靠武力就能解决争端的时代了，复仇者也得学着扮演新的角色。

等下，史蒂夫歪过头，和冰箱门上的美国队长磁贴大眼瞪小眼，那种时代真的存在过么？

最主要还是为了控制战损，新上任的神盾局长寇森如是说。近几年神盾的公共形象一路下滑，复仇者则更令人堪忧。据说有人建了网站专门统计他们每次行动造成的生命和财产损失，点击率还挺高，从各种角度看来都相当不妙。

史蒂夫烦躁地拉起t恤挠了挠背心。

说起来，他还从未想过有朝一日自己会被孤零零留在家里，而巴基在他不知道的地方，用他不知道的方式拯救世界。

这种感觉真他妈操蛋。

他早就向寇森打过报告。只要能和巴基一起，什么活他都愿意干——即便是那些他最唾弃的，见不得人的勾当。然而寇森每次都拒绝得很得体，大概是碍于他的身份……不，恐怕不仅仅是因为身份，更是因为他该死地没那种技能，那种只有经过专门训练的特工才具备的，能出入任何场合，融入任何群体，变成任何人的本领。

在谍报领域，明眼人都看得出冬日战士和黑寡妇才是天造地设的一对。

史蒂夫丧气地用脑门抵住烤箱。嫉妒娜塔莎的自己已经够可悲了，如今连托尼——那个托尼——都获准和巴基一道出勤，看来是时候拓展下自己的领域了。

现在还来得及吗？他心不在焉地旋转着烤箱上的温度计。

也许巴基能在这方面提供一些帮助？

骤然响起的音乐声打断了他的思路。史蒂夫手忙脚乱地从运动裤口袋里掏出手机，赶在铃声结束前贴上了耳朵。

“巴基？我还好，在吃了。你呢，工作进展如何？”

“……还行。” 熟悉的声音，伴随着杯盏碰撞声，谈笑声，竖琴声……竖琴？这家伙在哪个希腊式婚礼上吗？

“目标出现了？”

“嗯。”

“嘿，”史蒂夫吹了声口哨，“那你还犹豫什么，摆出巴恩斯家坏小子的招牌笑容来，我还没见过哪个妞能抵挡那个表情超过一分钟。”

“多谢提醒。”

史蒂夫情不自禁地露出八颗牙，虽然家里除了他连条狗都没有。

忽然他注意到某些异样。“怎么了，你听起来无精打采的。”

“没什么，上头提供的情报出了点问题。”

巴基说得很轻松，史蒂夫的胸口却如同压上了一块巨石。“有多糟？”他努力按捺住自己的情绪，“需要增援吗？”

电话那头传来轻轻的笑声，他仿佛看见某人弯起的眼尾和上翘的嘴角。分开才三小时不到他已经见鬼地想念那双绿眼睛，操，不知哪个幸运的妞正泡在里面游泳呢。

“没你想得那么严重。目标是男的，除此之外一切正常。”

“哦。”史蒂夫徐徐吐出一口气，忽地拔高了声调，“男的？那你打算——”

他还没来得及说完，巴基已经中断了通话。

“我时常在想谁会有胆挂掉美国队长的电话——我押了总统先生，可惜没赢。”

“我就当你在恭维我。”

“准备好了吗，巴恩斯家的坏小子？”

“别逼我把通讯器扔进酒里，托尼。”

通讯器里传来一阵夸张的抽气声。

“拜托千万别，伙计，上次你这么干害我耳鸣了整整三天。”

“那就闭上嘴。”

巴基戴上金丝边框眼镜，往嘴里丢了颗橄榄。

“冬兵出动。”

清冽的绿眼睛悄悄染上了一层暧昧。

 

***

史蒂夫木木地站在原地，手机还握在手里。

他听巴基说起过自己入选此次行动的主要原因——据调查，目标人物似乎对褐发碧眼的男子情有独钟。他还开玩笑说对方品味不错，让巴基抓住时机点些昂贵的酒。

然而需要巴基施展魅力拿下的对象，是男人？

这他妈跟当初讲的完全不一样啊！

话说回来为什么女人他就能放心呢？巴基也不是没有和女孩子约会过，只不过没有一个能进展到最后，史蒂夫也是反复确认后才鼓起勇气表白的。

面对一个男人，巴基是否会选择顺其自然？毕竟这都是为了任务，而巴基是他所知的最敬业的特工。

史蒂夫不由自主地收紧手指，手机发出危险的滋滋声。

他的脑子里乱糟糟的，唯一的念头就是立刻赶去巴基身边，看哪个不要命的家伙敢碰他的恋人一根汗毛。虽然巴基从未透露过地点，他也不是没有办法，比如强行激活那家伙手机里的GPS信号收发器。

然而……

有一件事可以确定，那就是巴基绝对不想看见自己出现在那里。

史蒂夫挠挠后脑勺。他有自信控制住自己，在不破坏行动的前提下解除这桩危机。他担心的是万一演变成武装冲突——毕竟行动中任何情况都有可能发生——巴基很有可能当着他的面变成一具杀人机器。

而这令巴基深恶痛绝——他本人从来不说，但史蒂夫摆脱不了这种感觉。

The past leaves a long shadow. 

史蒂夫抱着脑袋转了两个圈。最终他决定相信巴基，相信他一定能圆满完成任务，安然无恙地回到他身边，就像过去那样。

然后他瞥见墙上的挂历，上面的某个日期被一颗大大的爱心圈了出来。

那个日期是今天。

 

***

细瓷餐盘里切了一半的牛排已经冷透，葡萄酒瓶横卧在桌面上，汩汩流出的琥珀色液体将整张桌子泡得酒香四溢，雕花玻璃瓶里的玫瑰依然娇艳欲滴。

巴基惋惜地吸吸鼻子，将不省人事的男子又举高了些。好在这家伙的脖子很细，他还担心带的绳子不够长呢。

“必须做掉他吗？”

“死人不说话，伙计，还是说你心软了？”

“去你的。只是……他笑起来有点像史蒂夫。”

“这话要让你的小男友听见，没准会为你代劳。”

“史蒂夫才没那么小心眼。”  
“也只有你信。”

巴基哼着小调，把细白的颈项套进打好的绳结，拉紧绳扣，跳下椅子，如同欣赏一件艺术品似地左看右看。

“能问个问题吗？”

“不能。”

他几乎断定托尼在那头翻了个白眼。

“Oh come on，你明明可以一枪爆了他的头，干吗非用这种老土又没效率的手段？”

巴基不禁大摇其头。“你知道收拾沾满血浆，脑组织，碎肉和骨头的房间需要花费多少时间吗？偶尔也替别人想想，公子哥。”

“好吧，好吧，是我考虑不周——东西到手了？”

大概是为了避免进一步的尴尬，托尼生硬地转移了话题。

“嗯。”

“现在可以吗？”

“现在？”巴基瞟了眼目标脚下的椅子，“还没打扫完呢，等不及了？”

“等不及了。”托尼老老实实承认。

“好吧。”

巴基脱下手表，将一个u盘形状的物体贴在表带内侧。

金属表带隐隐发出蓝光，这是托尼正在读取u盘里的数据。

几秒过后蓝光消失。“大功告成。”通讯器里传来一阵欢呼，“好了，那玩意儿你想怎么处理都行。”

巴基点点头，反手将u盘丢进花瓶。

“再和我讲讲你的约会，牛排还合口味吗？那家伙有没有对你怎样？”

巴基无奈地叹了口气。这不怀好意的语气，意味着钢铁侠的余兴节目开始了。

“食物还行。”他走到目标后方，稍微调整了一下椅子。“至于人，就是个想毁灭世界的普通疯子。”

“细节，我要更多细节！”

巴基摘下眼镜，按住了太阳穴。

“他很聪明，也很有远见。他的言语极具蛊惑性，意志不坚定的人很容易被洗脑。”他若有所思地抬起头，打量着那张侧脸，“我修正之前的话，这家伙是个十足的软蛋，和史蒂夫一点都不像。”

托尼意兴珊然地吹了声口哨，这些显然并非他的兴趣所在。

“这是你把手伸进他的裤裆里感觉到的？”

“这是我把手伸进你的裤裆里感觉到的！现在告诉我……等等！”

马甲内侧的手机不停震动着，不消说又是史蒂夫了。居然在他干活的时候打进来，这家伙的常识呢？

他叹息着按下接听键。也许这次行动结束后他们需要坐下来谈谈这个问题。

“嗨！”他用下颌夹住手机，最后检查了一遍自己的杰作，确保没有留下破绽。

“方便说话吗？”

“嗯。”

他一脚踢开椅子。目标在半空中晃了几下，突然开始剧烈挣扎。

“刚才是什么？”

“一个醉鬼打翻了桌子。有事吗？”

巴基把手机换到右手，左手摸向腰间的匕首。他对自己结的绳套很有自信，但谨慎些总是没错。

“只是确认一下，晚上回家吃饭？”

“当然。”他看着目标慢慢停止挣扎，眼神变得柔和起来，“需要我带点什么吗，宝贝？”

“牛奶不多了。”

“没问题。”

“不方便就算了，明天我晨跑的时候也可以……”

巴基差点笑出声来。他太了解史蒂夫了，每当这家伙想瞒着他干点什么时就会东拉西扯一堆有的没的，就像现在这样。他也懒得拆穿，看着正直又古板的美国队长变得鬼鬼祟祟还怪有趣的。

 “我说了没问题，一切都很顺利，”他轻捷地跳上椅子，抬手按住目标的颈动脉，“说不定能提前收工呢。”

一定要早点回家，今天可是个特别的日子，史蒂夫以为他忘了吗？

电话那头沉默了一会儿。

“不用急，现在的路况应该很糟吧。”

巴基笑着摇头。他最后看了眼那张年轻的脸，轻轻盖上了那双依旧圆睁的水蓝色眼睛。

真的，一点都不像。

“宝贝你想让我加班吗？难不成你在床下藏了个小妞——”

史蒂夫已经挂了。

通讯器里再度响起窃笑声。

“宝贝？”

“傻逼。”

“混蛋。”

 

***

史蒂夫慌里慌张挂断电话，见鬼的千层面才做到一半，酒也才放进冰箱，牛肉居然还没解冻。

操！

他不该被无关紧要的小事分散了心神。巴基当然能出色的完成任务，毫无疑问他还会提前完成，顺便买下半个便利店的牛奶，接着回到家，发现无所事事了一天的恋人为他准备的纪念日惊喜——那就是什么都没有。

美国队长手握菜刀站在冰箱前努力保持镇定，心里默念着各项事务的优先顺序。

你能做到的，史蒂夫罗杰斯。

 

***

巴基放好手机，走到门口，手指刚贴上门把。

“哦不！”

“怎么？”

“你有客人了。”

“WTF?！你那个汽车警报的小把戏没起作用？”

“我怎么知道？！见鬼他们已经离开电梯了，安全通道在反方向，阳台行得通吗？”

“操这可是二十楼！你他妈把我当成哪个能飞檐走壁的小鬼了？还是我胳膊上其实挂了个看不见的盾？！”

巴基高频率地骂着某f打头单词，一边检视周边环境一边计算起撤退路线。

“没办法，”托尼抢先说出了结论，“只能从门口强行突破了。”

“托尼！”

“别这样呀伙计，我也很郁闷啊。”

“嘘，安静！”

巴基竖起枪口，背贴着墙壁慢慢移动至入口的死角。

急促的脚步声从不远处传来，一，二，三……

只有三个？

“咔嗒。”

转动的把手没留给他多少时间思考。

 

***

“Shit！”

史蒂夫放下刀。他居然切到了食指，好在伤口并不深。

他轻嘬着指尖，心神不宁地望向壁角的挂钟。离上次通话才过了十分钟而已，巴基应该不会有事吧？

史蒂夫走到冰箱前接了杯水，刚送到唇边，左眼眼皮突然没来由地狂跳不已。

他不安地放下杯子，掏出手机，踟蹰着按下一串号码。

千万别切换到语音信箱，史蒂夫暗自祈祷，耳边传来的忙音令他心乱如麻。

“哈罗？”

“托尼？”

“嗨，Cap. 有事吗？”

“你们那边进展如何？”

“都好着呢。”

是他的错觉吗？托尼的声音似乎透露出浓浓的紧张。

“真的？”史蒂夫追问道。“你觉得我该给巴基打个电话吗？”

“别打扰他！”托尼忽地提高嗓门，“我还忙着，下次再聊啊拜拜。”

“托尼？托尼！”

再次被挂断电话令史蒂夫有点懵。他回味了几分钟，突然意识到哪里不对劲了。

一向聒噪的托尼斯塔克竟然三言两语就结束了交谈，这里头一定有问题。

怎么办？

史蒂夫划拉着手机屏幕，指尖停在“启动GPS定位”选项上。

_########_

_“巴基，”他抱着胳膊靠在训练室的门上，“你是不是有什么心事？”_

_“哈？”_

_他的恋人扶住沙袋，困惑地转过头。_

_“没有。”_

_“是吗？”_

_他慢慢走过去，把洁白的毛巾盖在他汗湿的头发上。_

_“你已经在这里度过了四十八个小时。娜塔莎说你想尽快恢复战力保护我，其实大可不必——”_

_巴基忽然捂住腹部弯下腰。_

_他以为巴基受伤了，连忙蹲下去检查伤口，却发现巴基在笑，笑得眼泪都出来了。_

_“你已经足够强大了，傻瓜，”巴基的指尖爱抚地擦过他的额角，“你不需要谁来保护。倒是我，”他的眼神逐渐迷离，“我不想成为你的累赘。”_

_“什么？你怎么能这样想！你一直都是我最好的搭档，没有你，我……”_

_“史蒂夫，”他按住蠕动的嘴唇，“这种时候，你唯一该做的就是吻我。”_

_########_

史蒂夫默默移开手指，看着屏幕恢复成一片漆黑。

巴基，巴基，他在心里默念着，仿佛这是帮助恋人逢凶化吉的咒语。

希望你平安无事。

 

***

“刚才怎么了，通讯器故障？”

“有电话进来——猜猜谁打来的。”

“你他妈还有闲心接电话——谁？”

“除了你的甜心还有谁？”

狂奔中的巴基脚下一滑。“操，他说什么？”

“他很关心你的安危——我可啥都没讲。”托尼抢先替自己洗脱嫌疑。

“算你识相。”巴基没好气地顶回去。

“我可不想队伍里再多个老冰棍，”危机还没解除，托尼反而兴奋了起来。“老天保佑，这次幸亏没有史蒂夫，否则他肯定唠叨个不停，language，操他的language！”

“在你那张鸟嘴爆出更多狗屎之前，”巴基纵身跃过偌大的盆栽，“先告诉我下个拐角往左还是右。”

几粒子弹擦着他的肩膀嗤嗤飞过。这群兔崽子用了消音器？

“右拐大约十五码，安全出口，右手边。”

巴基用俄语骂了一句。

“后面还有多少人？”

“三……不，四个，走安全通道吧，那里没人。”

“收到。”

巴基闪身钻进安全通道。

“往上。”托尼简短地给出指示。

这不合逻辑，巴基心想，然而此刻托尼就是他的耳目，他必须信任他。

冲上第三十层时，托尼才给出了“暂时安全”的信号。

“这些家伙真难缠。”巴基靠着墙，呼呼地喘个不停。

“我刚才封锁了几个入口，他们一时上不来。”通讯器里传来急促的键盘敲击声，“动态密码真见鬼。”

“再加把劲，托尼，我可不想在这儿过夜。”

“我已经马力全开了。奇怪，”敲击声骤然停止，“就移动轨迹来看，这些人似乎对你的位置了如指掌。”

“似乎？我需要比‘似乎’更加具体的指示。”巴基不满地嘀咕，“你有什么主意？”

“只是个猜测。也许有人在你身上留了礼物，检查一下吧。”

巴基皱着眉头摸遍全身，最后从外套口袋里掏出个弹珠大小的金属球。

“这不是我的。”他把那玩意儿拿近了些，让托尼透过领带夹上的摄像头看清楚，“你觉得这是什么？”

“看上去像某种追踪器，伙计，你一直都没发现吗？”

“可恶，大概是那家伙在亲热时趁我不注意放进去的。难道从一开始我就暴露了？”

“也可能是他很中意你所以想知道你住哪儿呢？”

“见鬼。”

巴基咬牙切齿地把追踪器扔在地上，踩得粉碎。

“冷静些，巴恩斯老兄。我有一个好消息和一个坏消息，你想先听哪个？”

“Fuck off，托尼，我现在没心情玩脱口秀。”

“好吧，好消息是所有人都被引到这里来了，坏消息是，所有人都被引到这里来了。”

“是么。”巴基若有所思地朝下望去，几条黑影正通过斜下方的小门鱼贯穿入安全通道。

如果在这里把他们一网打尽？

他扫视了一圈安全通道，眼角的余光掠过左肩——“操！”肩膀那里撕开了一道大口子，露出白色的内衬。

“怎么？”

“托尼，”他利落地扯下整段衣袖，露出锃亮的胳膊。“我想是时候重操旧业了。”

“不是吧，”耳朵里响起阵阵哀嚎，“你又干了？局长不是交待过别暴露吗？”

“少废话，我可没忘记你刚才说的，”巴基从容地推上弹夹，眼里闪过一道寒光，“死人不说话。”

通讯器里传来长长一声叹息，紧接着是几下微弱的敲击声。

“好吧，这次我封锁了所有的出入口，你只有五分钟，可别留下活口。”

“绰绰有余。”

巴基一脚踏上楼梯扶手，视线锁定角落里攒动的人影，猩红的舌尖扫过唇角。

“冬兵出动。”

一道银光划过，屠戮拉开了序幕。

 

***

枪声，厮打声，间或夹杂着骨头碎裂声和尖利的哀嚎，盘旋在阴暗的楼道里，忽地一切又归于死寂，只剩下一个人孤独的呼吸声。

巴基单手撑着墙面，胸口剧烈地起伏着，垂落的左手紧握着不断滴血的匕首，台阶上横七竖八倒着数具尸体，绝大多数已经面目全非。

通讯器里分外沉默。

“我用了多久？”

“三分，三分四十秒。”托尼磕磕巴巴地回答，仿佛语言能力被夺走了。“这是不是有些过了（overkill）？.”

“三分四十秒？”巴基咧了咧嘴。“我退步了。”他仿佛在自言自语。

“别说了伙计，我汗毛都竖起来了。”

“你又不是第一天见识我的本领。”

他自嘲地笑笑，弯下腰，在尸体上擦拭着匕首。

“巴恩斯，”托尼突然用严肃的口吻称呼着他的姓氏，“你不知道我有多庆幸你站在我们这边。”

“不，该庆幸的人是我。”

他翻身靠在墙上，黄昏的余晖透过天窗洋洋洒洒地照进来，照亮脸上未干的血渍。

“你不知道我有多庆幸，史蒂夫站在了你们这边。”

巴基眯起眼，飙升的肾上腺素将他的思念推到了顶点。

天哪他现在好想要他，好想把那具结实的身体按在墙上，狠狠地吻他直到两人都透不过气来为止。

“我开门了，你还能动吗？”托尼不合时宜地打断了他的遐想。

“……”巴基冲着角落里的监视器利落地竖起中指。

“收到。友情提示，这样子走出去可不是个好主意。”

“还用你说。”巴基脱下血迹斑斑的外套，斜搭在肩上遮住金属义肢。“Overkill？”他打量着惨不忍睹的楼梯间，突然感到有些反胃，“放在过去，托尼，这种程度连热身都算不上。”

“圣母在上，所以我才不赞成用子弹和拳头解决问题。”

“是的，你的导弹要有效多了。”

“喂喂，那都是过去的事了！”

巴基仿佛没听见通讯器里喋喋不休的抗议声，机械地迈动双腿跨过一具又一具尸体，走向最近的安全门。门后是酒店工作区，楼下的婚礼已经接近尾声，几乎所有员工都在宴会厅忙碌，当然也不会有人注意到一名衣衫不整，浑身散发着血腥气的可疑男子。

巴基尽量避开有人的地方，谨慎地选择路线直到抵达一部空荡荡的货运电梯。“真是漫长的一天。”他敲着肩膀，慢慢放松绷紧的肌肉，“只可惜了这身衣服。接下来呢？”

“别急，你还没看到我给你准备的惊喜呢。你的座驾停在地下三层，F区42号，钥匙粘在车底，靠近驾驶座。”

巴基按照指示找到了车位。哦操，面前的橘色GTR艳光照人，简直让人移不开眼睛。

“见鬼，”他情不自禁舔了下嘴唇，“我该怎么和史蒂夫解释这个？”

“这是你的问题，不是我的。继续，惊喜还没完呢。”

他拉开车门，驾驶座旁的挂钩上挂着一套全新的西服，和身上的一模一样。

“你他妈究竟准备了多少套？”

“比你想象中多。”托尼得意之情溢于言表。“怎么，感动得说不出话了？”

巴基沉默了片刻。“谢谢。”他小声说，“我真不想让史蒂夫看见我现在这副样子。”

托尼用几丝气音表达他的震惊。

“我没听错吧？Friday，刚才的话录了吗？我要设成手机铃声。”

“滚！”

 

***

“It's been a long day without you, my friend……”

当劳碌了一天的巴恩斯特工将钥匙插入锁孔时，千层面正冒着热气，土豆色拉刚刚拌好，玻璃杯里金黄色的香槟微微泛着气泡，只有烤箱中的牛肉饼还需要几分钟。

“And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again……”

史蒂夫在音乐声中朝玄关走去，门开了，他的甜心站在那儿，嘴角含笑，右手拎着一桶牛奶，身上的西装还像刚出门时那样整齐熨帖，他不清楚他是如何做到的，总之那上面连一丝褶皱都没有。

“We've come a long way from where we began……”

就像穿越了半个多世纪后出现在他面前，一个帅到没边的鬼魂。

“Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again。”

巴基抬起手里的牛奶，“这个给床下的小妞。”紧接着他又变戏法似地从身后掏出一支玫瑰，鲜艳的花朵绽放在银色的指尖。“这个给你，八十周年快乐，punk。”

史蒂夫狠命吸了下鼻子。“你也是，jerk。”

他们拥抱在一起整整五分钟，直到——

“你们知道我能听见吧，见鬼。”

“闭嘴，托尼。”

 

***

数小时后。

“啊……宝贝……慢一点……”

“你知道……唔……其实你可以把通讯器从耳朵里拿掉吧，宝贝？”

沉默。

“听见了吗托尼？”

“你们这些王八蛋，我恨你们！”

“Language, 托尼，看在上帝的份上。 ”

 

Fin

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 本文构思于速八上映期，谨此致敬《速度与激情》系列，致敬保罗沃克 ——愿天国也有赛道供你尽情驰骋。


End file.
